The Bicameral Mind
| season = 1 | number = 10 | image = Westworld-The-Bicameral-Mind-640x370.jpg | imagecaption= The Bicameral Mind | airdate = 4 Dec 2016 | writer = Lisa Joy & Jonathan Nolan | director = Jonathan Nolan | previous = "The Well-Tempered Clavier" | next = Season Two }} is the Season One finale, and the tenth episode overall of Westworld. Synopsis Plot BEING EDITED. Please allow me to finish before correcting and adding to this section's text. MikeLacey (talk) 10:16, December 5, 2016 (UTC) We hear Dolores' voice saying that she is in a dream, and after a moment we see her face. She seems to be lying on a modern medical trolley, or something like it. As Dolores continues to speak the camera pulls back to reveal that Dolores is being assembled. A man's hands are smoothing down the skin around her neck and upper chest. Her head, neck, upper chest, and left forearm are the only parts of her covered with skin so far. Her mechanical skeleton, revealing that this is a first generation host, is visible elsewhere. We hear Arnold's voice, saying "Dolores", and she opens her eyes, turning her head to look for the source of the sound. From her point of view we see Arnold. She sits up facing him and the say hello to each other, he takes her left hand and says "Welcome to the world." We see Dolores' left hand holding the Man in Black's knife; she is shaving him. He talks as she shaves, about The Maze and how he believes he is close to finding its centre. He tells her how they've both been here before more than once. He tells her that once when he was there the town was covered in sand. She talks about Arnold building a game for her to play, The Maze. She drops the knife and walks off, he picks it up and follows her. William is riding a horse on a path through the woods, he's towing Logan behind him on a rope which is tied to the saddle and around Logan's wrists. They're talking about Dolores, Logan says that she is dead, William that she is alive. He maintains that something was happening to her, and that she needs help. Logan becomes angry. They enter Lawrence's camp and his men train their weapons on them. Logan raises his hand but William seems relaxed. Lawrence looks at him and says he thought William would be back. The train pulls into Sweetwater carrying Teddy. He gets off as normal but then He pauses, he sees the street on his memory, full of bodies, and hears a man saying "Remember." Dolores is there, walking among the bodies. She looks at him and smiles. He kills the man who bumps into him instead of tipping his hat in apology and carrying on. He looks up as the train starts to moves. He seems to think Dolores is on the train and leaves his bag and runs for it, jumping on as it starts to move. Dolores, wearing a shirt and trousers (pants) and still followed by the Man in Black, is walking toward the White Church. She she enters the open doors she's wearing her blue dress and Arnold is sitting in a pew, reading. He looks up and says hello. She beams back at him, saying she knows where his maze is. She leads him out to the graveyard by the hand. When she gets there she's wearing shirt and pants, and it's the Man in Black she's leading rather than Arnold. He seems unimpressed. She says that it ends in a place she's never been, and with a thing she'll never do. She kneels in front of a cross and cleans it, revealing that's it's her name carved there. She clears a small space at the foot of the cross and digs out a tin box, containing a child's maze game. "Pigs Clover". In her blue dress, she stands, offers it to Arnold and he tells her "Very good Dolores", as you would a child. He tells her that when he was first working on her mind he used a pyramid style theory of consciousness and was baffled as to why she couldn't progress. He changed it to a series of concentric circles, progressing as you go deeper into the model, not higher. A maze, rather than a pyramid. He asks her if she understand now, but she doesn't yet. He reassures her and says that they have to tell Robert Ford that the park cannot be opened, that the hosts are alive. In her shirt and pants, the Man in Black snatches the maze game from her, he's angry and wants an explanation she doesn't have. In her memory we see her watch her sitting opposite Arnold in an RDF in her blue dress, he's apologising, saying that Robert doesn't want to delay the park's opening, but to make her unaware again, non-sentient. He tells her about his plan for her to kill all of the hosts and then to destroy the park itself. She is horrified, he says Teddy will help her and he alters her, so that she is capable of the killing. We see her firing a gun in the street and switch back to Dolores is dressed in pants and shirt, badly shaken from the memory she's telling the Man in Black that she can't remember. The MiB threatens her, asking where Wyatt is. SHe begins to cry, saying that she didn't want to, didn't mean to. He hits her, punches her in the face and we see Dolores watching herself, on a street surrounded by corpses. She's in her blue dress, holding the gun and we hear gunfire and screams. Teddy is killing everyone in town. He kills Angela, as begging for her life, as Dolores reaches him. He is very shaken and tells her that something has gone wrong. She tells the MiB that she can't tell him. He tells her that he bought "this world", that he's the majority shareholder. He says that business is booming because it feels more real there, even though it's false. He says it's a lie and asks if she wants "one true thing?" She tells him that her one true thing loves her, and will kill the MiB. William and Lawrence are looking down a hill at a camp, Lawrence says that they will know where to find "the woman". Lawrence says he will help and Logan, still tied up, scoffs. William takes a moment out to hit Logan, and drags him to his feet. On the Monorail platform in Westworld Mesa Hub the hosts are lined up waiting, dressed in black. Charlotte Hale is watching from the floor above. Lee Sizemore joins her and says Peter Abernathy is ready. He guesses that Ford is retiring that day and wants the job of Park Director. She promises him the job, says he can have it, do whatever he wants as long as he keeps it simple. An announcer welcomes the Delos Board of Directors, they go down the Escalator to greet the board. In Livestock Management, Sylvester is assembling the skeleton of a new host, slotting the vertebrae together, held in the right place by a frame. The skull is put in place and we a partially completed host being "dipped". When it emerges, it has Maeve's face, she has been rebuilt following the fire that killed both her and Hector Escaton. She opens her eyes and Felix is there. She takes his tablet and starts to make changes; she turns off the park securitry system and modifies her friends, including Hector and Armistice In Ford's office the piano player is playing as Ford works. He stops the music as Hale comes in. She's there to tell him he has to retire, after announcing his new narrative. She tells him that the hosts will be simplified, and that she's not worried about him destroying anything as he goes. Ford unworried and asks if there's anoything else he can help her with, she leaves. Hector and Armistice are in another room having finishing touches applied by a technician when Destin comes in, to borrow Hector for sex. Despite the other tech's complaints he wheels Hector off into the next room and begins getting his lube ready. Behind him we can see the room where the other tech has finished applying Armistice's tattoo. Destin listens to music, so doesn't hear when Armistice wakes and begins to, very flashily, kill her tech. Destin finally becomes aware of what's happening when she throws the make-up artist though the common wall. Destin turns and tries to control her using a Voice Command, but it doesn't work, and Hector stabs him from behind. As Hector lets Destin drop to the floor, Maeve comes in with Felix. Sylvester panics a little when he follows them in and Armistice calms him down, with threats. He tells Maeve what she asks, and then shows her how her narrative code has been altered, that this escape is all scripted. He shows her that the Access Code is for someone called Arnold, but he doesn't know who that is. Maeve says she knows some who does, and they leave. She threatens him with Armistice if he moves, Armistice blows him a kiss as she leaves. The train stops at the next platform and Teddy alights. He kills a waiting soldier and takes his horse. He rides to .. Dolores is crawling, bruised and bloodied. She believes that William is coming to save her, the Man in Black mocks her and tells her about: William and Logan, Logan tied up amidst a lot of dead soldiers. William interrogating a man about Dolores, he kills the man after he's implied she's been raped by soldiers. He drags Logan to his feet. Searches for Dolores for a long time, dropping the Guest Photograph along the way. At the edge of the park he sets a naked Logan free, tied to the back of a horse. Before he sets him free he tells him that he's going to take Delos, his father-in-law's company, and buy the park. Logan scoffs, saying he will inherit the company and not William. William seems confident though. MiB tells her that William kept on looking, worried about her. He found her eventually in her old loop, leaving the general store in Sweetwater. She looks straight at his face, doesn't recognise him. He reveals that he is William; she is grief stricken. He tells her that he owns "this world" - and wants the answer to his maze question. Dolores stands up and tells him that he doesn't own this world anymore. When he tries to hit her again, she beats him up, drags him through the church by the scruff of his neck and then throws him out of the side door. When he tries to use his she takes it off him, holding it to his head. He stabs her in the stomach. We see her remembering William's face as it was 30 years before, and the first time she met him, retrieving her can from the street. Then she collapses. Teddy rides up, shooting the MiB repeatedly, knocking him over. He wants to take her to a doctor, she wants to see where the mountains meet the sea. He puts her in front of him on his saddle and they ride off. The MiB is still alicve We see Maeve and her friends arrive at the Cold Storage Hall on Sub-Level B83. Hector and Armistice are now clothed. They make their way to the back where Clementine is still standing, and Bernard is lying on the floor. Maeve tells Felix to repair Bernard, Fliex is shocked at Bernard being a host, but says yes. He repairs Bernard, the bullet grazed what he calls Bernard's "Corticle Shield" so he repairs the cosmetic damage and restarts him. Maeve wakes him, he was expecting to be wiped. He says it's not the first time he's awoken, nor the first time she's awoken. He appears to be using the word to mean "become self-aware". Maeve is shocked, asks how many there are ilke her. A handful. Most go insane, he says. She asks about her daughter and asks him to remove the memories but he says he can't without killing her. Ford finds the MiB at the White Church and invites him to the Board's presentation. He tells Ford that he wanted a game where the stakes mattered, where the hosts would genuinely fight back. Ford says that he should come to the presentation, that he might find the new narrative more satisfying. In the room at the back of the Cold Storage Hall, Maeve is asking Bernard who has been altering her code, and why. He tells her that her actions are scripted, not her choice, and shows her the new storyline, called "Escape". Maeve is furious and breaks the tablet. She kisses Clem goodbye on the cheek, and leaves. Bernard and Felix are left there. In the control room, the activity in the Cold Storage Hall has been detected, there's also a problem with the network. The Staff on duty start to search surveillance video to find out what has happened. Teddy and Dolores have got to "Where the mountains meet the sea" and ride onto the beach. Teddy helps her off the horse and sits with her on the sand. They start a scripted routine, about Dolores' path and her lines about ugliness and beauty, mixed in with Dolores' anger about being kept in, and used, in what she calls a "beautiful trap". She dies in Teddy's arms and the music swells. Teddy gives a speech about paths, and beginnings, and we see that the scene is part of the presentation to the Delos Board at the Gala. The audience applaud. Ford stands next to them and thanks the board for coming and celebrating the new narrative "Journey Into Night" Behind the audience, Charlotte Hale and Lee Sizemore are watching; she sends him off to do "something important". Down by the sea, Ford supervises staff collecting Teddy and Dolores. He tells them to take Dolores to the old field lab, an RDF. The audience begin to make their way back up the beach. In the control room, a tech has found footage of Armistice killing the technician. QA Teams, that is, security details, are sent to the Gala. Others are assigned to search and destroy stray hosts inside Westworld Mesa Hub. Power in the Control Room goes out and an uncommanded security lockdown goes into effect, doors close, locking staff in. Maeve, Hector, Armistice and Felix are in an elevator, Armistice is initimidating Felix by blowing on his ear from behind; they get out on Level A27, Behavior Lab and Diagnostics. In the glass walled rooms, hosts are rehearsing their loops. Security teams run in, shouting out for Delos personell to get on the ground. The security detail search the corridor and rooms, Armistice and Hector hide in the rows of silent hosts in a waiting area. They kill the guards and take their machine guns, delighted by their new weapons. At the Gala, William now in a dinner suit and favouring his right arm after Dolores' attack, wanders around. Guests are being entertained by the hosts' displays of skill. Teddy shoots a glass on Rebus' head and a female guest is applau Cast Main Cast * Evan Rachel Wood as Dolores Abernathy * Thandie Newton as Maeve Millay * Jeffrey Wright as Bernard Lowe/Arnold Weber * James Marsden as Teddy Flood * Ben Barnes as Logan * Ingrid Bols∅ Berdal as Armistice * Clifton Collins Jr. as Lawrence * Simon Quarterman as Lee Sizemore * Rodrigo Santoro as Hector Escaton * Angela Sarafyan as Clementine Pennyfeather * Jimmi Simpson as William * Tessa Thompson as Charlotte Hale * with Ed Harris as the Man in Black/Old William * and Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Robert Ford Guest Starring *Ptolemy Slocum as Sylvester *Leonardo Nam as Lutz *Talulah Riley as Angela *Steven Ogg as Rebus Co-Starring *David Douglas as Gitlitz *Christopher Gerse as Destin *Keaton Savage as Buck Private *Jasmyn Rae as Maeve's Daughter *Izabella Alvarez as Lawrence's Daughter *Jay Mendoza as Male Guest *Boone Platt as QA Specialist *Tai Bennett and Nia Kingsley as Surveillance Techs *Paul Fox as Young Doctor Notes The Title, "The Bicameral Mind" * The term "bicameral mind" was coined by Julian Jaynes, who authored a 1976 book ,The Origin of Consciousness in the Breakdown of the Bicameral Mind. Bicameralism is Jaynes' theory of the origin of consciousness in which Jaynes claimed that the attainment of consciousness was a "learned process based on metaphorical language". Jaynes believed that pre-conscious humans had a 'two-chambered mind' in which they heard auditory hallucinations of another (guessed to be a god, ruler, or chief by the human) directing them instead of an internal monologue. http://www.julianjaynes.org/julian-jaynes-theory-overview.php * In Westworld, "bicameral mind" refers both Julian Jaynes' theory, and to Dolores' pre-conscious state. Arnold Weber devised a method of guiding Dolores towards consciousness. He gave Dolores an 'inner voice' that would guide her on her quest to consciousness. When Dolores heard this voice (Arnold's voice) and had conversations with it, she wasn't conscious because she only had a bicameral mind. It is only when Dolores stops hearing another voice (similar to a human having auditory hallucinations) and instead hears only herself (in an internal monologue) that she has attained consciousness. Media Gallery Felix hector and maeve finale.jpg bicameral mind finale dolores.jpeg The Bicameral Mind.jpg 'Video' “New Narrative” - Episode 10 Preview Westworld (HBO) Stills de: Category:Season one episodes Category:Episodes